Save You
by WALIXELA
Summary: She never thought this could happen to her, but there she was in front of the docotor with her eyes open wide not believing what she wa hearing.


**_Hi everyone! _**

**_this is a new Zikki one shot, it's a song fic "Save You" Simple Plan so R&R please _**

* * *

Rikki looked with wide open eyes at the doctor, she couldn't believe what the doctor was telling to her better say she didn't want to believe what he was saying, she never thought that at her age she could face something like this, she never thought she could be a victim of this disease, she thought the pain was because she had made a bad movement that's why she didn't say Zane about her pain, she thought that it was going to disappear in a few days but it didn't and then months passed until Zane found out about her constant pain, she didn't want to worry him and now she was wishing she could speak sooner, she was holding back the tears, she couldn't break down here not in front of the doctor.

Zane he didn't know what to do, the look on his wife's eyes was of terror, and he was experimenting the same feeling he was terrified, she was too young to have that kind of disease, and she had a 3 year old daughter, who needed her and he needed her too, this couldn't be happening to them, this has to be a joke or a nightmare he needed to believe that this was a nightmare this was impossible

"Breast cancer" Zane was the first one to break the silence. The doctor just nodded

"But she is too young to have breast cancer" Zane said again holding her hand tight

"Let me inform you that cancer doesn't discriminate age, gender, or race" the doctor replied

"What would be the treatment in this case" Rikki said for first time since the doctor told them the bad news

"well in your case the cancer is a little far advanced, so the first thing we have to do is determinate if it will be necessary to remove part of your breast and take you straight to surgery, then we may start the chemotherapy" the doctor said

At this point Rikki couldn't stop the tears she was only 25 with a great life to live a husband and a daughter, and now she may lose part of her breast and maybe her life, Zane just grabbed her hand making her know that he was going to be in this entire journal with her.

**Take a breath  
I pull myself together  
Just another step till I reach the door  
You'll never know the way it tears me up inside to see you  
I wish that I could tell you something  
To take it all away**

Zane walked slowly to her hospital bedroom, the doctor had just inform him that she was out of surgery and the he could be with her, and there was she laying in a hospital bed her beautiful blue eyes closed and she was paler that normal, he barely remembered when the doctor told them that she had cancer but he clearly remembered when day arrived to their home she broke down right in his arms she looked so delicate and sad, he hugged her letting the tears fall free from his eyes, he felt a hole in his heart, he needed to be strong for her but this time just this one he let it all out of him he just hugged her until she fell asleep in his arms , he had call Cleo and Lewis to ask them if little Ann could stay with them, they needed time alone they needed to recover from this, for their daughter.

**Sometimes I wish I could save you  
And there're so many things that I want you to know  
I won't give up till it's over  
If it takes you forever I want you to know**

Zane looked at his wife she was pale, her eyes were puffy, she had been throwing up for the last hours it was her second chemotherapy and her hair had started to fall, she looked bad but he never left her side, she could see that she was ashamed but he always could tell her that he loved her no matter how she looked that for him she was always going to be the most beautiful woman in the world, she could sometimes get depressed but there was this little person that could always light her day. Ann could always make her feel better she was the reason she decided to fight this battle, she was the reason why Rikki was going to fight until the end, he could stop a tear to escape from his eyes every time Ann hugged Rikki telling her that she understood that her mommy wasn't able of hug her because she wasn't able to lift her right arm because of the surgery, his daughter was really smart, even though she was young she was able to understand her mom's disease.

**When I hear your voice  
Its drowning in a whisper  
It's just skin and bones  
There's nothing left to take  
And no matter what I do I can't make you feel better  
If only I could find the answer  
To help me understand  
**  
After her second chemotherapy Rikki decided to shave her head, she said it was better in that way because it could be worst to see her hair to fall slowly so there she was after her fourth therapy in bed paler than ever and as always she was throwing up and really tired her voice was almost a whisper, he was holding her hand giving her water every time she could ask for it, they were at home because she refused to stay in hospital after every chemotherapy, the doctor said it was alright so she could go to hospital every 23 days to take her chemotherapy and then go home to wait for the reaction of it, there were days when Zane couldn't take it anymore and could lock himself in his office and cry for a while wanting to be in her place, wanting to make her stop crying after seeing herself in a mirror, she looked so weak and fragile like if she could break with one touch, he was afraid of losing her, he was afraid that maybe she wouldn't hold the next therapy.

He looked at the door as it opened revealing two couples Lewis and Cleo and Bella and Will as soon as Rikki looked at them instead of smiling tears started to roll down her face because this time the difference was that Lewis and Will shaved their heads in solidarity with her, she felt something in her heart that she couldn't describe but her tears said it all. After she calmed down and thanked them they were able to see the old Rikki they were missing, she started to say Lewis that now with his head shaved he looked like "Lucas" from "The Adams Family" and this time Lewis didn't reply with a smart comment, he just let her joke he was used to be her joke's victim and in this moment he was delighted to be that person.

**That if you fall, stumble down  
I'll pick you up off the ground  
If you lose faith in you  
I'll give you strength to pull through  
Tell me you won't give up cause I'll be waiting if you fall  
Oh you know I'll be there for you  
**  
After her sixth chemotherapy the doctor said that they had to wait for three months to see how it worked and if she could need radiotherapy, Rikki knew that there was a chance she could need the radiotherapy but she had the hope that maybe the chemotherapy helped, she looked at Zane as they walked out of the hospital thanking him in silence for all his support, if it wasn't for him it could have been worst but she had to admit that he was her other half, the half that held her on her feet, the half that gave her the force to continue every time she felt she wasn't going to pass the day, he was there every time she needed help with her bath, every time she tried to do thing on her own, she was holding her hand in all the therapies, he gave her the force to fight for her life.

After 3 moths the doctor said she was told that the chemotherapies helped that there wasn't cancer in her body anymore, that she could go home and sigh in relieve, she of course had to go back to hospital every six months to a checkup for a while but for now she could go home with his husband and daughter, retrieve the time they had lost. Live life with a new view but above all this she could enjoy her second chance.

**THIS STORY IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE PEOPLE THAT HAD DIED OF CANCER, HAS CANCER OR HAD SURVIVED CANCER BUT THIS STORY IS ESPECIALLY DEDICATED TO ONE OF THE KINDEST AND HAPPIEST PERSON THAT I HAVE KNOWN IN MY LIFE, MY AUNTY ALMY. AUNT I KNOW THAT IF YOU SURVIVED FIVE YEARES AGO YOU WILL SURVIVE THIS TIME TOO.**


End file.
